Can You Knot?
by Psycho22
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have been married for almost a month when they decide to start their own family. The newly married couple starts trying to have a child but things don't go as they're supposed to. How do Shawn and Juliet cope with the fact that they may never have their own child? Rated for future language. Sequel to "Loose Ends".


Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all enjoy what I've decided to do with the plot.

* * *

The people buzzed around the large room paying no mind to the other patrons. Couples squabbled, children screamed and the business men and women chattered aimlessly on their phones. The workers rushed around in their blue uniforms trying to accommodate every person and solve every problem. Millions of people came and went within the day's cycle, some came every day and tried to earn extra cash, others came because they had no choice. The complex of come and goes had its own police force. The brutes standing by its doors and checking the patrons when they left and arrived.

Every few feet kiosks were selling coffees, sodas and foods at ridiculous prices could be found with long lines. Bathrooms were unpleasant yet had lines by their doors as well. Why anyone would want to spend time there no one knows. The complex held thousands of seats for the tired persons coming through.

Crowds were thick and hard to get through. A certain gentlemen who had disappeared over thirty minutes ago to use the restroom found his way blocked by groups of human beings. "Excuse me!" He yelled trying to find a way through. To no prevail he was sent around the large group and had to scramble over seats to get to his destination. He smiled when he saw another certain figure up ahead; he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I swear to God get away!" The woman jumped around, "Oh Shawn! Sorry, I thought you were some random stranger."

"Sorry it took me so long, this place is nuts." Shawn looked around their area.

"I told you to go before we left the hotel." Juliet placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll listen to you next time." Shawn kissed her lips. Juliet smiled and kissed him back.

"What's on your shirt?" She pulled away and touched a damp circle on his green shirt.

"Some guy wasn't paying attention and spilt tea on me." Shawn looked down.

"At least it wasn't boiling tea." Juliet pointed out and Shawn nodded, "Well, they've officially lost our luggage."

Shawn sighed, "Are you serious?" Juliet shook her head and pointed over to a man standing behind a desk.

"He assured me they'd send it to the house when they found it. Did you call your dad?"

"Yeah, he's almost here." Shawn nodded.

"Then let's head outside, it's too stuffy in here." Shawn reached down and picked up the belongings they had. He followed closely behind his wife of three weeks as she walked around the clumps of random people. Juliet held her purse tightly against her chest as she looked for the correct exit. They had already gone through security so there was no need to stand in line again. "Ugh! Fresh air." Juliet walked towards the curb and took a big breath.

"I'm so done with people. I'd be happy to never see more ever." Shawn set the bags down and picked up his foot. He looked at the sole of his shoe and noticed a large pink wad of gum.

"I'm an exception right?" Shawn put his foot down and nodded. "Good." Juliet put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Shawn hugged her to his embrace and happily kissed her back. He found that kissing her after they'd gotten married a new experience. He wasn't kissing his girlfriend or fiancée anymore but his wife. Someone who shared his name and anything else she wanted. The noises and motions around him went away when his mouth was on hers. All he could smell was her perfume and the feel of the way she moved under his fingertips.

"I love you." He whispered pecking her nose.

"You're so sweet." She laughed and turned around. "Hey babe?"

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You and your dad match now." Shawn frowned and looked across the street at his father. His dad was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with cargo pants. Shawn looked down at his own outfit and frowned. His green shirt was covered in pineapples and he was wearing cargo pants.

"Oh God. Why'd you let me put this on!?" Shawn covered his chest with his arms.

"Because you look adorable. It runs in the family apparently." Juliet chuckled as Shawn blushed.

"Nice shirt kid." Henry stepped onto the curb and nodded at his son.

"Hi Henry."

"Hello Juliet." Henry pulled her into a quick hug, "I like the tan. Looks good." Juliet smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I think I may try to keep it."

"You should. Let's get these bags into the car, this it?" Henry picked up two of the bags.

"They lost the others." Shawn picked up the rest.

"I hate airports. Drive me nuts." Henry looked both ways and crossed the street with Shawn and Juliet behind him.

"I never want to come here again. I'd be happy to just drive anywhere."

"Maybe in a few months we'll take a car trip. Get away from work and no airplanes." Juliet suggested. Shawn nodded and they walked in silence to Henry's truck. Shawn and Henry loaded the bags into the bed of the truck while Juliet watched them. "Let me help." Shawn smiled and set the last bag onto the ground.

"Thank you." Juliet picked up the last bag and set it with the others.

"Pansy." Henry scoffed at Shawn.

"Uh no. It's called being a husband." Shawn latched the bed's wall and walked over to the door. He opened it and motioned for Juliet to get in. "Thank you handsome." Shawn got in after her and pulled on his seat belt.

"You're back in Santa Barbara, not Rio. Honeymoon's over kids, knock off the sweetness." Henry pulled out of the space and began to drive away.

"You're just jealous." Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulders. She rested her arm on his thigh and laid her head against his chest.

"Of what?"

"Me." Juliet smiled and closed her eyes. While she had enjoyed the one on one time with her new husband, she'd missed the old him. Shawn had been a complete gentleman. Opening doors and trying to learn some Spanish to communicate with the locals. He'd cracked his jokes and smiled his smile but he was different in a way. Juliet now understood why, he was out of his element. He was the same him away from home but more so when he was home.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" She heard Henry practically yell.

"Because I have Jules." She nuzzled his shoulder and felt Shawn's hand rub her shoulder. His hand was warm and she could tell where flesh changed to metal and then back to flesh. She loved the feel of his ring on his finger.

"Yes you do." Henry responded. The car went quiet and Juliet felt sleepiness buzz into her system as Shawn continued to rub her arm in gentle motions. She sighed happily as a black curtain fell down and she went to sleep.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and smiled to notice her asleep. They'd gotten up close to three AM to get to the airport, go through security and wait for boarding. Their plane had gone from Rio to New York where they spent a day taking in the sights of the big apple before returning to a hotel to sleep. They got up around the same time and went through the same process. The plane landed in Santa Barbara around noon and it had taken almost more than five hours to get off the plane, find out what happened to their luggage and to go through security.

"How are you feeling?" Henry glanced at his son before turning back to the road.

"Tired." Shawn yawned.

"I meant about being married."

"It's… different. But a good kind of different, you know? I've only been married for about three weeks but I already love it. I love Jules and I love being married to her." Shawn responded easily.

"That's good kid. Don't lose that. It'll try to slip away, don't let it." Henry advised.

"No offense dad, really, but I'm gonna try my best to not end up like you and mom."

"I won't let you. You better die before you divorce the perfect woman for you. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"I won't dad, I promise." Shawn nodded and moved his hand up to Juliet's head to stroke her hair. "Thanks for picking us up,"

"Don't mention it." Henry smiled at Shawn. Shawn looked out the window for the rest of the trip. The sky began to darken as Henry drove down the freeway towards Shawn and Juliet's apartment. They'd officially decided to move into Shawn's apartment during their honeymoon and would be getting their new home in order the following week while Juliet was still on vacation. The truck rolled to a stop in the drive way and Henry clambered out of the truck noisily.

"Jules? Come on baby we're home." Shawn shook Juliet slowly. She opened her eyes and sat up. "How'd you sleep?"

Juliet stretched and touched the side of her neck, "Hurt my neck." She grimaced.

"I can give you a massage later if you want." Shawn winked opening the door and waiting for Juliet to step out.

"I'm taking you up on that." Juliet closed the door and patted Shawn's back as he leaned over the small wall to grab the bags his dad hadn't. "Juliet!" Henry yelled from the door.

"Sorry!" Juliet grabbed her keys and ran over to the door. "So sorry," She opened the door and let Henry step inside before herself.

"What are in these bags?" Henry set the bags down slowly.

"Gifts." Juliet said stepping out of the way as Shawn came inside.

"Actually babe I think those are your shoes." Shawn pointed to the bag.

"No Shawn. My shoes are in the suitcase the airport lost. That one has gifts." Juliet corrected him.

"For someone who is involved in the feminist movement she really carries a lot of shoes." Henry said earning a burst of laughter from Shawn.

"Shoes belong to everyone. Not my fault that girls just happen to own more than a pair. Which reminds me, you need new shoes and underwear. If you don't stop laughing I'll forget boxers and buy the other kind." She pointed at Shawn who stopped laughing.

"She's got you under control." Henry snickered.

"Bye dad." Shawn motioned to the door.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Glad to have you back Juliet," Henry hugged Juliet and stuck his tongue out at Shawn who returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much for picking us up Henry." Juliet pulled away.

"You know Juliet; you can call me dad if you want. Only if you're comfortable with it." Henry rubbed the back of his neck.

Juliet smiled, "Thanks dad." Henry nodded and turned out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I liked that. I may call him dad more often." Juliet put her hands on her hips. Shawn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder and hummed happily.

"Not tonight baby, I'm really tired."

"Shower with me and I'll give you that massage." He said.

"Fine. Go put the bags away first." Shawn grumbled but grabbed the bags and walked away. Juliet watched him go and crossed the room to the desk. She picked up her phone and turned it on. She checked her messages and clicked on a number.

"Please enter your password." Juliet entered her password and waited for the first message to play, "First new message sent today at eleven fifty-four AM: Hello this Patty Wilson calling to let you know I've gotten your test results in. You need to call me as soon as possible so I can give you the results and we discuss what to do from there. Thank you." Juliet closed the phone and took a deep breath. She dialed the call back number and waited.

"Hello this Juliet Spencer I need to make an appointment with Doctor Wilson." Juliet said.

"When would you like to schedule the appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"The soonest I can be in." Juliet sat down on the couch.

"We had a cancelation earlier today and I can squeeze you in at noon tomorrow."

"That will be perfect." Juliet leaned back.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Spencer." The line disconnected and Juliet set her phone onto the couch. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She'd made a secret appointment with her OBGYN a few days before the wedding. They'd done a few tests and Juliet was told it would be almost a month to get the results back.

"Jules?" She heard Shawn call.

"Coming." She yelled taking a deep breath before turning and walking towards her husband's voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you think. It means a lot. See you all next time!


End file.
